


So whadda say?

by PhantomxWolf



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf
Summary: The pyramid chooses to take the form of an old friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	So whadda say?

A blue light flickered in the all enveloping darkness, causing the lightborn to pause, raising their weapon in the direction of the disturbance. The light had now stopped flickering and a familar voice called out to them causing the guardian's breath to catch in their throat. The weapon lowered despite the ghost next to the warrior warning in a hushed tone to not be irrational. However it was far too late as the voice was recognized as not belonging to a foe. Instead as the ghosts beam shifted to the source, a familar beloved exo stood there with a grin spread across his face. The damage received from the various blows brought upon him by the barons still present and upon furthur inspection the bullet hole that had pierced him and took out his vitals also lingered. 

"Cayde?!" The ghost inquired, pitch raising with surpise the emotion passing between it and it's spark. 

"You got that right hotshot! I'm back! Well maybe not back back but anyway ya miss me pal?" A stunned silence greeted the question, causing a smirk to make its way onto Cayde's face. There seemed to be a bit more decay present then from the damage recieved in the others last stand. Something was off about that all too familar smirk. There was something malicious lurking amongst it hidden in the friendly façade that went unnoticed by the guardian. 

"Well alright then. I expected some more noise when I finally revealed my grand appearance but I can't say I'm too surpsied. Still the strong silent type we all know and love huh? I'm not going to get an answer to that am I?" 

As he's speaking something catches the guardian's eye. They glance down and notice that the Ace of Spades is clutched in their hand, it's white stripes and spade clearly visable against the encroaching dark. 

The exo dramatically gasps. "You brought Ace back. Just for me? You shouldn't have. Now I owe you some ramen- what's wrong?" The former hunter vanguard asked looking up from his ramble, realizing the barrel of the handcanon was aimed in his direction . Mirth crossed his face and he gave a false smile. "Ahhhh so you want to shoot me then? No you don't want too but there's something inside of you that's just so easy to manipulate. It's natural really. So why don't you shoot me buddy?" 

The lightborn faltered, taking a step back however still unable to change the gun' s direction. 

"No? Well why not? Do the same thing as you do every other time. Shoot. No remorse, no mercy. You sure as hell didn't spare that peacock! So why you gonna spare me? I'm simply a villian in your story now. But then again pulling that trigger would paint you as one as well, at least in your mind. In the same breath you might not have been responcible for my death. But you will be responcible for whatever happens to the people out there you're fighting for when I waltz on outta here because you can't pull a trigger. So whadda say? Who is gonna be the ultimate bad guy?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Imma answer some questions you might have right now  
> 1\. What's happening?  
> Ever since I saw the first reveal for Shadowkeep my first thought was: Cayde is going to be used against us (apparently everyone thought this). I made a comment on Instagram and talked to my friend about it. With Shadowkeep and me being bored my mind was like: poof now you have this situation. Cayde is revived except it's a quite compromising situation you're put into. What's right? What's wrong? Are you prepared to make the right decision? I wrote this a while ago but I'm new to ao3 so yeah  
> 3\. Why did the thing possessing Cayde want you to shoot?  
> As Cayde explained it would make you the bad guy in your mind. Turn your world upside down. Killing someone you so desperately tried to save then avenge, turning your back on the city to do so well what would that make you? Even if it just looks like him. Even if it's simply possessing his body. It shares looks, shares the same voice and mannerisms. Would you be the hero you're made out to be? And bungie devs have flat out said: this problem can't be solved through shooting normally. So this thing knows that. Shooting will just mess with the guardians mind even if it's the right thing to do.


End file.
